


Je veux parler francais

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Note: this fic is in English although the title is in French.  I didn't know what to title it.It's based off of the instagram live video aisha and nikohl did where Nikohl speaks french and then Aisha just says baguette.  Just these two cuties being cute.





	Je veux parler francais

Kat peeks over the top of her magazine to watch Adena in the kitchen. Kat loves watching her when she’s not aware of it, she loves watching the way she moves gracefully. And she loves listening to Adena’s voice as she talks on the phone. It doesn’t matter that Kat has no idea what she’s saying as she talks to her friend in France, it all sounds magical. 

When Adena returns to the sofa, she lifts Kat’s outstretched legs so that they’re now across Adena’s lap. Kat puts the magazine down and leans closer to Adena. 

“You’re killing me, babe. First a call with your mother and now this. There’s only so much hot a person can be exposed to.”

“Oh, yeah? You think that’s hot?” Adena teases, bringing her face closer to Kat’s

“Yeah, it’s really hot.” Kat closes the gap and kisses Adena. “I wish I could speak another language,” she sighs.

“You know some words, no? You always ask me to teach you how to say things.” Adena runs her hand over Kat’s legs, watching her nose scrunch in concentration. 

After a minute, Kat exclaims, “Oh, yeah, there is something I remember!”

Kat leans closer to Adena, again. She gives her an exaggerated sexy face and slowly enunciates, “Baguette.”

Adena smiles at Kat. “Oh, wow, you’re right … that’s so hot,” Adena plays along.

“Right?”

“Yeah, tell me more,” Adena jokes. Their laughter mingles in the air as Kat pulls Adena onto her for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the title. If you don't speak French it's "I want to speak French". If anyone has a recommendation for a better title, I'm totally open to it.


End file.
